


Cupcake Emergency

by Kimmy



Series: Sweet Life [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coming Out, Cupcakes, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: There is a 24/7 cupcake ATM in New York City, saving the lost souls who need some sugar in their life at 3am.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you need it, it's at 780 Lexington Ave.

 

Alec first sees it when a demon throws him across the street and he literally drops onto the cupcake ATM.

 

Magnus first sees it on Facebook because he must follow all the best spots opening around the city.

 

And after Alec has a really bad night after coming out and having his own mother threaten to disown him and strip him of his runes, his father looking at him with some strange pain that at least seems more sympathetic than disgusted but not saying a word as he held mother back, and finds himself in need to just get out of the damn Institute, for some reason the cupcake ATM pops into his mind.

 

At 3am, it may as well be the only thing open that is not a club.

 

And when Magnus just lies in his huge empty bed for yet another hour, unable to sleep again, his nightmares and over a century of pretending not to care making him shiver slightly despite the warm blankets, and  decides he may just need something sweet in his life, for some reason he thinks of the cupcake emergency ATM he read about.

 

At 3am, it may as well be the only thing open that is not a club.

 

***

 

Alec is standing in front of the bloody thing displaying a huge cartoon representation for a cupcake and trying to locate a start button when he hears a swish and a portal appears next to him.

 

A man comes through and all Alec can suddenly think of is: gorgeous, those cat eyes really  shouldn’t look so enchanting and how can one pull off pyjamas in the middle of the street?

 

Also, is that some glitter left in his hair?

 

The man stares at Alec.

 

“Why, hello. I didn’t quite expect anyone to be able to see me.”

 

All Alec does in raise his brow and pointedly expose his neck.

 

The man looks a bit too happy about it.

 

“Oh, I see. I must have been too distracted by your stunningly blue eyes.”

 

Alec’s breath catches. He’s not prepared for that. Is the man… flirting?

 

He drops the seductive persona though and suddenly becomes just a tired looking man about Alec’s age, standing in the middle of the street in his pyjamas.

 

“So, cupcake emergency?”

 

He smiles, and that smile makes Alec feel very warm despite the night chill.

 

“It was a... long day.”

 

Magnus clicks something on the screen and begins choosing the cupcakes.

 

“Hunting demons?”

 

He asks, and Alec want to just agree, but something in him tells him to just go for it.

 

“Coming out.”

 

The warlock turns around, cupcakes momentarily forgotten, his eyes full of understanding.

 

“Didn’t go well?”

 

“Not quite.”

 

There is just such deep sympathy of a man who knows what he is talking about in his entire posture that Alec has to fight the urge to hug him.

 

“Now, I am terribly sorry, it was very rude of me. Magnus Bane, Asian-American, warlock, bisexual.”

 

He extends his hand towards Alec and Alec shakes it, feeling like the moon suddenly shines a little bit brighter.

 

Though it could just be the glitter.

 

“Alec Lightwood. Shadowhunter and gay.”

 

Magnus’s smile grows wider as he offers Alec one of the cupcakes the ATM just spat out.

 

“Well, Alexander, would you like to go on a date with me, then?”

 

“What?”

 

He drops the cupcake in shock and begins apologizing but Magnus cuts him off.

 

“Don’t bother.”

 

He waves his hand and the mess disappears. Something dark, hard and sad shines in his eyes.

 

“I am sorry. I should have known a noble Nephilim like you would never lower himself to dating a Downworlder.”

 

He turns back to make a portal and Alec just panics and all he knows is that he just cannot let him go.

 

He grabs Magnus’ wrist and the warlock stops, but doesn’t turn to face him.

 

“Yes?”

 

Alec is sure the last time he stuttered was a few years ago. He didn’t even stutter coming out earlier yesterday.

 

“I, I, I... “ He takes a deep breath and forces himself to choke the words out. “I didn’t mean it like that. Quite the opposite. It’s just that you, you, you…” Magnus turns to him and takes his hand, silently supporting him and Alec tries to calm down.

 

“You’re a warlock. You should hate me by all logic. And you’re beautiful and confident and your eyes make me lose my breath.”

 

He looks down, unable to face Magnus.

 

“I’m just me. I just don’t see how someone like you would want someone like me.”

 

He feels Magnus squeeze his hands and dares to look up.

 

And Magnus is smiling.

 

“Oh, my Alexander. You shine brighter than all the glitter of this world.”

 

And Alec can help but laugh softly but he already feels blush creeping up his neck.

 

“So how about that date?”

 

Alec smiles.

 

“I’d love to.”

 


End file.
